deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogue vs. Delsin Rowe
Description Have you ever heard of power absorption? These two superheroes will teach you the meaning of it. They have the ability to absorb powers from others by touching them. Now that you know what they can do, who will win?' Interludes Wiz: Power absorption. On paper, this does sound like a good attribute. Boomstick: But unfortunately it can turn your life into a living hell. Wiz: Rogue, the southern belle of the X-Men. '''Boomstick: And Delsin Rowe, the "Second Son" of Cody McGrath. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Rogue Wiz: Anna Marie was born in Caldecott County, Mississippi to parents Owen and Priscilla, as well as her mother's sister Aunt Carrie. Boomstick: But for her as a young girl, things weren't always easy for starters she lost her mother when she became a part of a ritual. After that her aunt took care of her and boy did things go downhill Carrie basically was strict and authoritatrian to her which made Anna rebellious. Wiz: Later, she would fall in love with a boy named Cody Robbins and on one fateful day Anna accidentally kissed him putting him in a coma. Boomstick: This scared the shit out of her as she didn't know her powers and proceeded to run away. Wiz: One day, Anna met a blue-skinned mutant named Raven Darkholme (aka Mystique) who decided to adapt her. Eventually she took on the name "Rogue" and became a member of Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants. Boomstick: During her time as a part of the Brotherhood of Mutants, Rogue would meet Carol Danvers (aka Captain Marvel) and steal her powers. As a result, Rogue gained the powers of superstrength, flying, super speed, invulnerability, and agility. However this caused her to realize that what she was doing was wrong. Wiz: Rogue would later seek the help of Charles Xavier over her mutant powers. Later, she would eventually become a member of the X-Men. Boomstick: Since then, Rogue has been one of the most quintessential X-Men but it isn't just being a part of the uncanny mutants she also holds simultaneous membership of the Avengers (or more precisely the Uncanny Avengers). Wiz: Rogue's abilities are more than just power absorbption as we mentioned before she has the abilities of super strength, super speed, invulnerability, agility, and flying. Boomstick: And also the ability to look super-sexy. Wiz: What? Boomstick: Come on, Wiz you have to admit Rogue looks super-sexy with nice boobs and a thick-ass. Wiz: Ugh. Wiz: Moving on, Rogue has been in a relationship with Remu LeBeau (aka Gambit) and at one point Deadpool. Boomstick: For all you X-Men fans, Rogue is the best female member of the team (next to Storm, Jean Grey, and Psylocke). Rogue: Ain't that enough. Delsin Rowe Pre-Death Battle Death Battle Results Who do you think will win? Rogue Delsin Rowe Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Fictionboy Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years